Mortality
by Axel bby
Summary: Only a split second later I imagined the birds in flames, a phoenix unable to resurrect herself. Oh what tragedy, knowing immortality and having tasting mortality. Akushi. Oneshot.


I hated this. If I could hate, I'd hate it, I disdainfully thought to myself. No! To hell with that, I spat on it! I could feel, regardless of what the others claimed. They had grown cold. Even Isa succumbed to their ways and grew cold. They were the ones who can't feel. I can, and I know it, when I'm with Roxas and when I'm with Xion. There is something there, most definitely, there is.

As there is something here. Not positive, though, not a good feeling like on top the clock tower. Searching for the word I quickly found it; betrayal. Not the first time, oh no! This had not been the first and dare I say, not even the second. One would easily be worn out by all the emotional strain. Perhaps being a Nobody had an upside. While I was sure I had feelings, they came to me like flowing water. Never tiring, always rushing, cleansing me with every new tide and burst of power.

This is what made me stronger than the rest of them. Why I was always triumphant in my conquest. My superiors probably comprehended little of it. They, in fact, probably thought it nearly just my selfish quest to think too much into it. As they were partially correct, scarcely any of my deeds were done out of selflessness.

This deed, however, was completely selfish. _You're too close to his heart, _Isa-no, not Isa, Saix-had the nerve to tell me. The Nobody had given up the hope for feeling, only striving on the idea of continuing his existence. Or perhaps Xemnas had formed a hideous plan so promising Saix turned his back on his best friend. That was not the concern now, however. A bone to pick on a different day, but today we must concentrate at the task at hand.

The forest in Twilight Town was commonly empty, if you neglected the soft murmurs of the animals that inhabited it. I had to admit, the soft chirping of nearby birds was quite soothing. Such a stupid detail. Only a split second later I imagined the birds in flames, a phoenix unable to resurrect herself. Oh what tragedy, knowing immortality and having tasting mortality.

Finally, my idle thoughts were disturbed. I was almost glad, since I had gotten close to being unable to fight my urge at burning down the entire forest. I was feeling extremely destructive in my anxiety.

She spoke my name softly and I could only assume her eyes were averted. It took all of my power not to lash out. I was personally offended that she never took down her hood, and seeing her standing across from me, not able to see nothing but her soft lips only fed the fire raging through my veins.

"Xion. I wasn't expecting _you,_" My voice was a little harsh, one might even catch a little bit of pain in it. Xion had been absent for several days. I don't even know how I convinced her to grace me with her presence.

She pulled her arm close to the spot one would assume a heart to be and made some quiet, unassertive, and ashamed response. I wasn't benevolent enough to listen for it. The tension inside the forest grew so strong everything feel silence. I stood, my green eyes staring with ferocity at her in her hood, a sorrowful expression on her lips. "I'm going to die."

It wasn't what I had expected her to say. A strange, invisible force stole the air from my lungs as she said it. Shock and surprise were not the correct amplitude to describe my response. Yet, I knew what she had said was true. I knew one was going to perish. If not both, eventually. But I rejected the thought, I pushed it away so I could face it later. When it was required, not when I had free time to let myself get lost in thoughts.

My reply was equally soft and delicate. A queer quality. "I know."

A soft, whimpering and sniffling sound emitted from her. To hell with Xemnas, the scientists and the rest of them who insist we feel nothing! They say a Nobody can't cry, can't be moved enough to understand. Yet here was Xion, crying for her death so nigh. _You're too close to his heart. _The icy and monotonous voice reminded him and he cursed Saix to hell.

I moved, not skipping a beat, to Xion, putting my hand on her cheek, under her hood. Truth, I had to kneel so I was on equal ground with her. That inevitable selfishness took hold again, as I reached to pull down her hood with my other hand. Intercepted it, she had, and I did not press on even though I could have easily overpowered her.

She herself lowered her hood, revealing a confusing sight. Moved my hand from her face, as on does upon touching a hot stove, and reeled back. It was the familiar blond hair and soft face of Namine, yet there was no was possible XIV was Namine. I was… unable to even reach of pliable word for the emotion.

Her blue eyes looked to the forest floor, "Xigbar didn't understand either."

Had Xigbar seen Namine too? Although there would be no reason for him to be perplexed, Xigbar hadn't met Namine, not to any of my knowledge. I must have spoken something completely inaudible that awkwardly broke the ice, for Xion, or Namine, gave a response.

"I have to go now," She informed me mournfully. Her soft face was red, her eyes a contrasting blood-shot to her blue eyes, and tears rolled freely like a summer rain. Darkness appeared around her, and I reached out and grabbed her arm quickly. She leaned forward towards me, seeming to not want to leave feeling empty. Although we both knew she would anyway.

I brought my free hand back to her face, wiping tears away with my thumb. "Everything ends," Is the only words I seem to be able to muster. I had wished for something less of a cliché, something inspiring. But alas, in all my wit and cunningness, I could only draw a cliché at this imperative moment. I gently kissed her forehead and she hugged my neck.

"We'll be enemies when we meet next, won't we, Axel?" I felt ill.

Too ill to response before darkness took her from my hands. I was left fondling empty air. The birds began singing again.

**author's note;; where the fuck did this muse come from idek. i apologize for the occasional grammatical error, i am too busy to proof read. read and review kthnx. **


End file.
